The Punishment of Jealousy
by TheAlchemyOfWriting
Summary: Edward has begun hearing rumors about himself spreading in Central Military Command. He'd heard similar ones when he had first become part of the military. But what happens when talk begins to take action? Without his alchemy, Ed feels unease building in him and Roy seems to be the only one capable of calming the blond.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Forced Hand**

"You can't be serious?" The murmuring was soft spoken, but not hard to hear if you tried. "Well, it would explain a lot. I mean.. He's so young.. It's weird." How many were talking? Four? Maybe five. "He is kinda cute." Laughing mixed with shuffling feet. "You're such a fag, Marcus." Laughing then silence. "I'd fuck him." That's all it took for the conversation to take a dark turn.

It had just been a few soldiers, chatting about the work day ahead as they sipped at their coffee. One man bringing up old rumors that some how begun spreading heavily through military as of late. When Edward had first become a State Alchemist, many within the military lashed out in jealous, childish, fits. Spreading rumors like school children. Saying he had only been let in because he knew how to _use his mouth_ for more then just shit talking. How he was lucky he only had to _report_ to Mustang.

It was always clear what they meant. Edward had fucked his way into become a State Alchemist. That we was allowed to roam as he pleased because he would bend over for his commanding officer, Roy Mustang. To be honest, when Edward first began noticing the rumors, they had made him sick, even frightened him to a degree, but after a while he understood. It was all just talk. Jealous jerks that only knew how to attack a person behind their back. It eventually died down and nothing really came from it, so Edward let it drop. He was only twelve and just starting out.

That had been six years ago. Before the Promised Day. Before Alphonse had his body returned and Edward was stuck with his automail. That was before Roy had become a General and he had become Major General. Before he had lost his ability to use alchemy.

No one was certain what was wrong, perhaps the gate wanted more then a couple limbs to be willing to return Al's soul to his body. No one could figure it out and Edward didn't care. He got what he wanted and could care less that he wasn't able to transmute. He was still more then a handful in a fight and quite the brilliant mind. He was quick witted and determined. Compassionate and willing to go the extra mile. This is why he was asked to stay with the military. Surprisingly, Edward had wanted to stay as well.

Regardless of any of that, many soldiers couldn't understand why Edward was still here. He was accepted because of his alchemy skills, without that many simple viewed Edward as a smart mouth, disabled, brat. So, it wasn't too surprising when the rumors had come back to be whispered through the halls.

Edward bite into his lip as he pressed himself further back against the wall. Listening to the random group of soldiers on break talk about him in such a sickening manner. A hand clenching at his stomach while the other gripped harshly into his report at his side. Eyes narrowed and staring pointedly to his feet. This wasn't like when he was a child. The things being said now were more detailed, spreading around like a forest fire to the point Edward was surprised when he didn't catch a group or two talking about all he ' _did_ ' or could do with his mouth. He knew that Roy and his unit had heard the rumors as well, even Alphonse knew them. Several people had attempted to approach Ed on the matter, but the blond would shake it off and ignore the subject completely. Saying it was just talk. It would die down just as it had when he first joined.

He'd only returned to the military about a month back now. Edward had taken a four month leave to attend to his little brother. Helping him get back to the healthy boy he should be. Making sure Alphonse felt calm and sure of his new yet old body before returning to work. Though, Al basically had to shove his over protective brother back to work. Now, he felt maybe he should have stayed away..

Edward shook the thought from his head. He wasn't about to let a few childish words, that no one seemed to dare say to his face, stop him from doing what he wanted. He was Edward Elric. He didn't back down and he wouldn't. Taking a breath and letting it out through his nose, Edward pushed from the wall before rounding the corner. He smirked slightly as the chatter died down almost immediately. Panicked gazes shifting away or jumping to the floor. His smirk pulling more at the corners of his mouth as he made to move through the small group and head to his unit's room. He'd stalled long enough and he had no desire to be at the barrel end of Hawkeye's gun.

His train of thought grinding to a halt at the sound of someone whistling. The blond stopped mid-step, jerking his head to glare down at whoever decided to blatantly cat call at him. He was ready to punch someone black and blue. He was certain the rumors would die down, but it had been a month. Ed knew he would get strange looks or catch hushed words, but cat calling was too much. What he wasn't ready for was to find himself caught around the five men that had just moments ago seemed so ashamed for nearly, in their minds, getting caught talking about him.

Edward was still small, he figured he'd always be below average in height even when he had finally started gaining so inches on his taller little brother. Most of the men in the military were above average in height and most towered over the five foot two inch tall blond. So, when he found himself caught around his fellow soldiers Edward had to look up and he really wish he hadn't.

They stood lazily, a few of them. Leaning against the wall or standing about the hall, making a small circle that they had been whispering rumors about just moments before. Ed had wanted to be a bit smug when he decided to come through, purposely pushing to walk through their little circle. A couple of the men looked unsure of what to do. Panicked almost. Almost. The other three seemed to be rather pleased, smirking hard as they stared down the blond and sipped their coffee. Ed jolted when he felt one move directly behind him, blocking the path the blond had been going before he heard the whistle and whirled about. The action made Fullmetal step back into the center of the circle. Jaw clenched as he scowled at the men, glancing about before settling his scowl on the man that had stepped up behind him.

"Something the matter, Major General?" The question innocent enough, but the tone was mocking. He'd opened his mouth to retort only to have it catch in his throat when he felt a tug at the end of his braid. A hand snapping up to his hair as he turned to look at the others. All seeming to act as if nothing had happened. Ed jolted again as a hand came down to rest on his shoulder, head snapping back with a slight stab of pain from the sudden movement. The soldier blocking his way with the mocking voice had placed his hand on him, playing off like he was concerned, but Edward wasn't playing this game. He snapped and slapped the hand away with his automail arm. Glare stabbing daggers at the other. "Fuck off."

When Edward made to leave their circle, he propped his right shoulder out, his automail shoulder. He slammed it into the man blocking him as he pushed past him and continued on his way. The report in his hand now being held to his chest and gripped with both hands. He most have looked extremely pissed because the moment he entered the office everyone that had turned to give their greetings quickly glanced away in a hurry. Hawkeye just giving a concerned, though concealed, look to Fullmetal before approaching him.

"You're late." Her tone as professional as always, but with a hint of worry. She said nothing more as she held her hand out for his report. Nothing important honestly, just minor things. He looked up to her as he held out the folder, tired smile gracing his lips. A look that told her it was the same thing that had been bothering Edward for the last week and a half. "You have a total of seven reports that need to be read through, signed, and on my desk by five. You are needed in the library to talk about a book that has not been returned." Edward nodded as his Lieutenant spoke, not truly paying much attention as he already had a file opened. Skimming through it halfheartedly.

It was one thing to hear the rumors, but what happened after the cat call had made Edward feel uneasy. He hadn't known who any of them were, let alone their rank. Sure, Edward could break the nose of every person that even made a rude comment with his name in it, but Edward knew, technically, he couldn't. There was a rule that stated no one was allowed to lay hands on fellow soldier, in any manner. The higher their rank the higher the rule was enforced. The result could be the lost of their rank and their job. That rule alone always made Fullmetal feel more at ease as he waited for the talk surrounding him to died out, but now he wasn't sure how he felt on the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Taunting Voices**

It seemed to be getting worse with each day. It was as if it was always the same group. Common solders. Low ranks. The main one, James Mire. He always seemed to be about when Edward heard the growing rumors and jokes about himself. Chris Burns and Luke Swan were the names of the two men that always stood at James' sides. Leers on their faces anytime the leader of their little group decide to mockingly taunt Edward indirectly. It had been a week since his first encounter with them when he was shoving through their little circle and only four days since he had learned of their names and rank.

Edward knew he couldn't smash his metal fist to their faces as much as he really wanted and he sure as hell wasn't about to go running to tattle on them. He didn't like their words or behavior around him, but he wasn't a child. He was eighteen and always been able to handle himself against a threat.

But this was different.

Ed wasn't used to the the looks, let alone talk, that had began to follow his name. He'd never really thought about sex or love interests in his younger years. His mind to warped about restoring his little brother. He wasn't used to having to resist breaking a jaw of someone who dared to talk so ill about him and so unjustly. It was wearing on his nerves heavily as of late. He felt uncomfortable walking the halls, feeling eyes on him and hearing his name being murmured in such a manner. It was new and honestly, a bit frightening. The only time he felt comfortable was when he was in the office with the rest of his unit, especially Roy. As much as it surprised Fullmetal, he didn't seem to notice the looks or words when the General was near. Perhaps, most knew not to speak as such about his subordinate while his presence was about.

The click of a gun being un-holstered pulled Edward from his suffocating thoughts. A slight shiver of fear forcing the blond to resume reading the overly boring report spread out on his desk. Chancing a glance, Ed caught Riza's narrowed gaze on him as she replaced her beloved pistol back in it's holster. He glanced up to the clock and sighed softly before getting back to work. Ten minutes till lunch. Wonderful he thought with a groan.

Heading to the lunch area had begun to leave Fullmetal with a feeling of dread, but today he had Havoc at his at side. It wasn't usually for Edward to be accompanied to lunch with someone from his unit. As of late it had become a welcoming joy that he wouldn't have to wander about on his own with a worrying thought that he'd be caught up in unwanted attention, but in Ed's lifetime he had learned nothing really ever went the way he wanted.

Havoc was off grabbing them a couple sandwiches while Ed made his way to get a few cups of coffee. He stood in a long line as he waited. Every so often he'd look over to where Havoc was. Chatting it up with a pretty redhead while he waited, himself, in line to get their watered down coffee. The unease curling in his stomach tightened into a knot as he heard a unfamiliar and very much unwanted voice catch his attention.

James Mire.

Ed chanced a glance down the line behind and sure enough, there was the man who'd begun making his free time at work more then uncomfortable. In his brief glance gold orbs met winter green and Fullmetal snapped his attention ahead. Stepping forward a bit in line as he was just, maybe, five people behind till he could grab his and Havoc's drinks before rushing back to enjoy the rest of their lunch in the office with the rest of their crew. That thought died when the blond heard the annoying voice appear closer to him and with another quick glance back the nagging feeling was confirmed. This time they didn't make eye contact, but Ed noticed that when he had looked back the men surrounding James had begun to laugh. Several nudging the asshole and patting his back.

Now he was pissed. Edward gritted his teeth as he pulled himself out of line and stormed up to James. His automail hand fisting into the taller man's shirt while the group around him tried to stifle their laughs. James seemingly unnerved by Edward. Simply offering him a smile even when the blond yanked the other out of line and soon out of the lunch room entirely. Ed stormed out to a seemingly empty hall before he fisted both hands on the taller and shoved him harshly against the wall. Eyes narrowed in blooming rage as he all but snarled at the man.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Voice all but screaming at James while said man still regarded Ed with a carefree look of indifference, even at the harsh slam to the wall. "I don't follow you, Major General." A growl slipped from Edward. His grip tightening in James' collar. "That's bullshit and you know it." The taller sighed before bringing his hand up to grab at Ed's wrist. The action distracting the blond just long enough for James Mire to push off the wall with enough force to turn and pin Edward's flesh arm behind his his back and force him into the wall. Only a sharp gasp from the sudden force left Ed before he let another growl and the word 'bastard' slip from him. James leaned down, bringing his lips to the blond's ear, words spilling from the raven haired man in a hushed whisper. "Maybe my problem is that no one here has shown you the proper way to use that loud mouth of yours yet.." He chuckled lightly as he leaned in more to brush his lips over Ed's neck briefly before pulling back completely from the smaller. Hand giving a harsh slap to Ed's bottom before James is already making his way back into the packed lunch room.

It took a moment before Ed even registered what had happened. The words tumbling around his head as he slowly dropped his arm from his back and pushed off from the wall. He was shaking. No one had ever put so much force on him in a good while and it had seriously startled the ex alchemist. Hands pressed still against the wall as he stared at the corner James had disappeared around moments ago. When Havoc suddenly turned around that same corner, Edward diverted his gaze from the man. Taking a quick few breaths as the other approached him. Havoc smile slipping from his lips as he looked the younger over with slight concern.

"..Hey." He glanced about the hall as he made his way to stand before Ed. Nervousness settling over him as he took in the boy's appearance. Ed was shaking, just slightly, but noticeably enough for the gun expert. He brought a hand up to scratch at the back of his scalp as he took another look around. When Havoc settled his gaze on Ed once more the boy seemed to be fine. A smile, though clearly forced, settling on his lips before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Took ya long enough, didn't it?" Havoc shook his concern off for now. "Yeah, Boss. The lines were really bad-" Ed cut him off with a snort. "Really? Seemed like you were busy chatting it up with a cute redhead to me." Havoc gave laugh then, before gesturing at Ed. "Oh yeah? What happened to you grabbing the coffee?" It was just playful banter, but the look that came over Ed made the other frown somewhat as Ed rushed out his explanation with a shrug of his shoulders before his arms moved to cross over his chest. "Yeah, well, I got tired of waiting and watching you making goo goo eyes at some chick. I hope you didn't try any of your lame as pick-up lines." They both shared a laugh, but even as they made their way back to the office and Hawkeye's serious supervision, Havoc felt like something was off, but he kept his mouth shut on the matter for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Late Night Theft**

The sun was just a mere sliver now. The sky a blend of oranges, pinks, and blues. Leave-less trees making spiderwebs across his line of vision. Ed glanced to the clock and in a blink turned his eyes to the file spread out before him on his desk. In a flick golden hues were on the stack of files to his right.

"It's gonna be a late night.."

"Well, we need those reports to begin being processing by the time we open, Edward." Riza had her expression blank, eyes showing hints of a long day. Edward let out a groan before murmuring a whine of 'fine.' She graced him with a small, apologetic, smile before patting his back as she made her way out for the evening.

After about four hours, eleven forty seven pm., Fullmetal had finished all but two files to go through and process. With a long yawn, Ed leaned back in his desk chair. Arms curling up over his head as he stretched. Ankles crossing as he dropped to lean over top his desk, ignoring the crinkling sound that was heard as he carelessly crushed his paperwork. Head resting over his folded arms while lidded orbs of gold stared at the hanging clock. Edward shut his eyes, burrowing his head in his arms as he groaned tiredly before pushing himself to stand. He needed coffee and he needed to stretch his aching limbs.

It was getting close to midnight. There had to be less then seven people still in the building, but thanks to the size basically of the building, he was all alone. Few lights were left on, allowing enough left to let you see about the halls, but enough off to keep from wasting power or money. It was kinda comfortable to the ex alchemist. Reminded him of days when he wander about with Al. They'd spent more then enough time in dimly let buildings in the middle of the night. Usually it was in libraries.

Ed chuckled softly at the thought, turning down several hallways before ending up at one of the building's staff room. The door was open and, not surprisingly, it was deserted. A table lamp off to the side sat on the counter and offering a good bit of light for the room. A glance to the far wall and there was a hearty pot of coffee that had been waiting for the blond. He had started it when he had last gone to the bathroom some hours back. Grabbing a couple cups, to save on a trip, Fullmetal began the journey back to his fated paperwork.

He'd taken the longer route back, deciding to stretch his legs a bit more and sure, slack off a bit longer on his work. He was nearly done, regardless. Edward had fixed his lidded and bored gaze on the wall opposite him. Glancing over the pictures and what not that lined it. When he suddenly stumbled, coffee sloshing and splashing over his hands, Edward startled and dropped the paper cup his flesh hand held. He hissed from the mild burn of his coffee as he turned around to glare at whatever decided to get in his way, but there wasn't anything there. Just a hall to the left that he had passed in his stumble. Fullmetal narrowed his eyes in a bit of confusion as he moved swiftly. Gaze locked on the hall till he turned the corner, but no one was there. Nothing left out that he could have stumbled and sent flying. He continued glancing about before lifting his left hand and looking it over. At least he had rolled up his sleeves. No stain.

The sound of a door slowly creaking open had Edward spinning on his heel, moving back out of the hall toward the way he had been heading originally. Still no one, but the feeling that someone was messing with him weighed heavily in the blond's stomach like a stone. He looked over to the cup he had been holding earlier before looking to any and all the doors that lined the hall before falling on one that Edward had almost missed, honestly. The light over the door was out. He brought his flesh hand to fist in his shirt at his stomach. He was anxious, but still He moved to the door. Pushing it fully open once he reached it. The room was near pitch black, only the dim light from the hall peering in before fading out into the darkness past the threshold.

The ex alchemist grimaced before shaking his head, silently deciding to simply head back to his desk. Now. As he turned from the room the sound of of a chair being pulled out all but screamed from the dark room. Ed froze, just a second of fear sending a jolt through him. He swallowed back his building panic.

"Who's in there." His tone firm, filled with authority, but the blond was returned in silence. His breath quickened slightly, but he stepped into the room, standing in the light from the hall as he reached his right hand out to flip the light switch at the wall, but the room stayed swallowed in darkness. His flesh hand tightened it's grip in his shirt as Edward turned to stare at the switch confused. The sound of scrapping over the floor screeched painfully in the boy's ears. Head snapping to the chair that was skidding out from the darkness to stop just before the blond.

The action had been so sudden that a startled gasp had ripped from Edward, sending him hastily backing from the approaching chair. The last cup in his grasp dropping to the floor. He felt a sudden wall of warmth behind him, making Ed stumble as he jerked his head over his shoulder to see he had back into someone. It was too dark to see the person from their angle from the the light of the hall. The man grabbed Fullmetal by his biceps the moment he'd backed into him. His feet moving quick to shove Edward back into the dark room, ripping a startled gasp from him in the process. Only when the door slam shut did the hands leave Ed. Leaving him standing in the center of the room in absolute darkness. The ex alchemist had his hands stretched out before him in an instant. "This isn't funny!" His tone was sharp and filled with anger, though Ed was suppressing a panic attack that was building inside him by the second.

There was at least two people. Someone that had been shoving chairs and the man that grabbed him and forced him in the room. He didn't move because he had no clue if there was more people in the room or where the other two were even at. Ed knew the door was just a good three steps behind him and he hadn't heard the lock. He was all but holding his breath as silence filled the room. He couldn't even hear them breathing.

That's when the sound of chairs scrapping over the floor shattered the silence. Ed snapped his hands over his ears before turning and heading to the door. Hand stretched out to grab the knob only to have his wrist gripped harshly forcing a harsh hiss from the blond before he was slinging his metal fist out blindly. In the next moment his left wrist was twisted violently before it was forced behind his back. Edward was forced against the door before another pair of hands we're ripping at the sleeve covering his automail arm. Before Ed could even move to throw a punch and kick a shin he heard the familiar sound of his automail releasing from it's ports. He froze in place, breath caught in his throat as his shoulder began to feel light, the sound of remainder of his sleeve being ripped from him with a harsh jerk. His sleeve and arm now detached from him.

Shock was swelling in the blond as his body began to tremble, eyes incredibility wide even in the darkness of the room. His flesh arm was released and the moment after he had it snapped out and pinned between himself and the door he was being pressed into. The person that had his arm pinned, achingly, behind his back was now leaned heavily against Edward's back. A hand gripping his bicep while another was threading into golden hair before tightening around in it and jerk Edward's head back. He hadn't been ready for the sudden jerk and Ed felt like his hair was about to rip out, but only a loud hiss in pain slipped out. He tried to jerk his head free when he felt lips caressing his neck, but the hand in his hair only gripped tighter before jerk Fullmetal's head back back further till his head was nearly laying against the shoulder of the man behind him. Ed simply bit into his bottom lip, resisting the urge to kick his automail leg up behind into his attacker, but the thought he might loose another limb left him frozen in place.

"Come on." The man's voice in his ear poured out in a low purr. "Don't act like you're not excited~" There was a chuckle before the man licked up the shell of Ed's ear. His head being jerked to the side as the attack stepped back and pulled Ed from the door. More then likely turning the blond to face in the direction of the other man in the room. The hands in his hair and on his arm tightened slightly as the man whispered in Edward's ear once more. "We just want to touch. Promise." He punctuated his words with a hard kiss to the blond's cheek.

Fullmetal wasn't even sure what set him off. The words or the kiss. Maybe just the whole situation, but Edward had begun thrashing around in the man's arms. Feet kicking up and out in hopes to hit the other attacker apparently before him. Head flinging from side to side while the blond ignored the stabbing pain that shot through his scalp. The hand on his arm slipped, following the one in his hair, but in the next moment the man had his arms locked around Ed's waist. At some moment his attacker had began shouting for Edward to shut his mouth, the next second he was slamming the Ed down onto the floor.

The ex alchemist's mouth snapped open as he choked on a gasp, the air having been suddenly knocked from him. Head pounding from cracking back into the hard tiles of the floor. A weight dropped onto his stomach, forcing Ed to choke out before attempting to gasp in oxygen. Hands latched on his cheeks when he had arched up from the man dropping down on him. Another pair of hands locking around his ankles and barely keeping them from kicking out. Edward's only hand snapping out blindly in the pitch blackness of the room. Fingers scratching and ripping at the chest of the man straddling him.

"YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU ASSHOLES!" Ed's voice was drowning in rage and steadily rising panic. Heart slamming against his rib cage as he still sucked in oxygen from the slam to the floor. The only retort Fullmetal was given was someone laughing and those hands slipping from his face. His wrist became locked in a larger hand before it was pinned beside his head. A growl ripped from Edward's throat, legs trying to kick out, but the other man had his grip tight and strength focused on keeping those boots from smashing into his jaw. "I SAID GET THE FUC-"

Edward's words died in his throat when the man over him had suddenly shuffled back off of him with feel of hands gripping on the waist of his pants. His eyes were wide and locked on where he felt hands on him. Mouth hung open with the remainder of his protest trapped in his throat. As if excepting this reaction from Ed, the man let out another devious little laugh before ripping his pants down to past his knees.

Ed was frozen. Shocked beyond recognition. Only when he felt those hands grabbing him and jerking him around till he was suddenly sitting in his attacker's lap, back pressed against the man's chest once more. The other man snatching at his pants and tearing them from Ed's legs before tossing them off somewhere in the dark room. He still wasn't moving though. The shock still clinging to him as his panic snet him into a shaking fit. His only hand reaching out to grip at the wrist of one of the hands now sliding up the back of his thighs to grip under his knees. In the next moment, Edward's thighs were being wrenched apart even against his best attempts to keep them closed. A blinding flash followed the action not a moment later. Everything in the blond froze in that instant.

They'd taken a picture. Edward's mind blanked in that instant. He felt so disturbed by the action he thought he might vomit. He was basically being stripped of more then just his clothes as well as photographed by his fellow countrymen. His mind was screaming for him to put up a better fight then what he was. Screaming for him to get over the fear of whatever these men wanted from him and get away from them before they got just that.

But he didn't. He was honestly terrified of all what could happen next.

Not even when they started laughing did he struggle against them. Ed didn't move an inch when they started touching him and taunting him about his arm or leg. About how useless he had become without his alchemy. They didn't stick around much longer after they gotten their picture and true to their word, minus that one picture, they only touched him, but that thought didn't make Edward feel any less sick as he sat alone in the office. The bit of light from the hall pouring into the room once more, door creaking as it kept, slowly, opening from the two men leaving in their sudden rush. Ed didn't even turn his head to try and get a look at them. Besides, he was certain that one of those men had to be James, but that didn't matter.

Edward felt as if he'd just been robbed of more then just his pants and arm in that pitch black office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Morning After**

It was running late into the morning, nearly four am., before Edward had even left for home. He'd sat where he was left for longer then he even cared before eventually gathering his wits as well as his clothes and arm. It would be impossible for Ed to reattach his own arm and he couldn't think of a way to ask someone to help him without wanting a reason why it wasn't attached in the first place. He had struggled with getting his pants on with a single hand before he moved to straighten the room as well as cleaning up the two cups of wasted coffee from the floors. The entire time, Edward was trembling. Shaking with shock as well as fear.

They'd taken a picture. While holding hold him spread out for all to see they'd snapped a photo of him. Every time the ex alchemist thought over what all had happened and been said, Ed felt like he was going to vomit. He couldn't stop shaking, he couldn't settle himself. How could he? All he could think was why did they even want a photo? They couldn't go around showing it off without the wrong person seeing it and turning them in. They'd lose their ranks, job, even be arrested for assault as well as sexual assault on a fellow member of Central military. Ed didn't think too deeply into the trouble those bastards would get into for what they did. No, all he could focus on was that they HAD a photo of him and in such a display.

Since he had been left to his own devices, Edward had fallen into auto-pilot. Cleaning up and dressing like nothing more then a small scuffle had acquired. He'd secured his automail arm in his bag and abandoned his remaining paper work. The fear of Riza's wrath dying long ago in the night as his mind kept replay the events over and over.

Edward was certain James Mire was the man that had been the most..direct..against him. His voice ringing out clear in the blond's mind. He'd heard it enough as of late to recognize it, but that fact still didn't help the sinking ache that was swelling in the pit of his stomach.

When he had finally reached his little apartment, Ed immediately locked his door before drawing the blinds shut. He abandoned the bag that cradled his metal limb on the kitchen table, moving carelessly through the dinning area to head down a short hall before entering his bathroom and turning on the hot water for a shower. Fullmetal was exhausted and his body ached from his scalp to his toes. He removed the remains of his braid before awkwardly removing his clothes with one hand. It had been a good while since Edward had gone even a day without his automail. Since the Promised Day, the blond didn't do much to cause him to lose or need to repair his detachable limbs.

Turning to the slowly fogging mirror, Ed took in his appearance. He was pale and still just barely shaking. His hand moved to ghost over the ports at his right shoulder before snapping up to his mouth as his trembling toke a strong turn for the worse. He'd turned from the mirror, leaning back against the counter and slid down to the floor. Knees drawn up as his hand covered his mouth that was now spilling shuddering breaths that were turning into the makings of sobs. Every gasp for air shook the blond to his core. His whole body shaking violently now as he let his sobs breaks from him. Face burrowing against his knees as his arm wrapped about them, pulling them closer to his chest.

As quick as it took for Edward to break down into a sobbing mess, he was already calming down with deep, but sharp breaths. The back of his hand rubbing almost harshly against his damp eyes. With a final, deep, intake of breath, he dropped his hand to wrap about his legs once more. Wide eyes turning their gaze to the shower. He stared for a moment before he was pushing up and crawling in. He scrubbed, perhaps a bit too hard, at his skin. Merely letting the water rain down through his hair for a good while before he was shutting off the water and stepping out. Ed sat over the toilet seat as he dried himself swiftly and wrappe the towel about him with the aid of his teeth before he quickly heading to his room. Stopping only to unhook the only phone to his home from the wall before he was dressed in a too large tee shirt and curled tight in his sheets. All but buried in them as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force the ill memory from hours earlier so sleep could steal the ex alchemist for just a moment.

-

Roy could already hear the voices of his subordinates. He let out a tired groan, it was really too early for this. He could tell they seemed distressed about something from what he could tell, but the General was certain he would know what the problem was when he walked in the office and right on cue, Riza approached him. Her blank expression useless on the man. He had known her for years and knew how to read her. She was distressed, yes, but she was always alarmed and her eyes shined with a hints of worry. Roy frowned before he glanced at the room, ignoring they salutes and greetings. Someone was missing.

"Where is Fullmetal?" Ed was never late, not since he'd returned with plans to stay with the military three months back. It was surprising at first, but a welcome change. The boy seemed to be in early nearly everyday. "He seems to be absent, sir." Mustang turned his eyes on his lieutenant. He was about to simply brush it off as nothing more then the pipsqueak running late, but Riza ended that thought a she continued. "His work from the day prior was not completed. In fact, his work hadn't even been processed and seemed to have been abandoned with only two files left to finish. Sir," her tone taking a more serious note now, "This is very unlike Mr. Elric. He's always been one to meet his deadlines no matter the cost." Roy gave a nod to show he understood and she was right. It was unlike Ed to just up and abandon his work no matter how tired or even hurt he was. If he had a job, he got it done.

Moving further into the office, Roy began to take off his coat as he spoke. "Has anyone tried calling him?" Riza was quick to answer, most likely waiting for that very question. "Yes sir, commander Havoc has just tried for the third time. His line is currently disconnected." That had caught Roy's attention. Edward wouldn't just do anything that could prevent Alphonse form being able to reach his big brother. Ed had always been too protective, especially after everything. He narrowed his eyes in thought before he sighed heavily. A mumble of 'This better be good, Shorty' as he pulled his jacket back into place and set his eyes on his commanding officer that had a cigarette dangling from his lips. "Havoc, pull the car around front. I except you there in five." He set his eyes on Hawkeye once again. "If he comes in, tell him to get in my office and stay there. Make sure these idiots get their job done in the meantime while we look into this personally." She merely gave a sharp nod before moving to her desk. havoc long gone to fetch the car.

It took a total of twenty minutes to reach the apartment building the oldest Elric was living in. Roy had been to it one other time with most of their unit and several of the Elric's friends and family. It had been cramped in the little apartment, but it was nice. As the two officers made their way up several flights of stairs, Roy had began complaining about how it was too early for a pointless goose chase while Havoc merely laughed and agreed, but the General could feel something about all this, Edward's absence, was nagging the gun expert more then he was saying. Roy left it be, but he filed a mental note to question his commanding officer later.

Havoc let his knuckles wrap against the door with three firm knocks. Minutes ticked by before Roy pounded on the door himself. With a lack of reply, let alone the sound of Ed screeching for whoever to piss off, the two men shared a look. Something was up. Having known Fullmetal as long as they had and seen first hand how easy it was for the boy to gain unwanted attention, the two decided to enter the blond's home and make sure first hand that he was alright. They hoped he was, but the feeling of dread still washed over them both, heavily.

It turned out to be a lot harder then they had assumed it would to break into the Elric home, but after a good ten minutes they were entering into the dinning area. The apartment was small, but home-y. Stepping in the door, you would be met wit the dinning area, to the right the kitchen. Past that the living room sat just before them. A T-shaped hall to the left leading to a bathroom, a study, and a bedroom. The bathroom the first door to the left in the hall before coming to its end with the bedroom to your right and a study to your left.

As the two moved in further to Ed's home, Roy made note of the phone on the kitchen's counter that separated the living room from the dinning area. It was unhooked from the wall, he glanced to the bag on the table as he began taking in signs of a struggle or a sleeping blond buried in books. What he saw halted the General, he reached in to tug the boy's automail right arm from the bag somewhat as he turned to Havoc. The man looked unnerved and for some reason Roy felt similar. It was unusually for Edward to remove his arm and could be rather difficult on his own from what the raven haired man understood.

He carefully places the metal limb back in its place, tugging the bag back to it's mostly closed position before looking around the empty living room and making to move toward the hall. Roy halted once more, this time causing Havoc to smack right into his superior's back with a startled 'What the hell, Chief?.' The blond's complaint died in his throat as he followed Roy's gaze to the end of the hall. Edward was peeking out around from the right that lead to his bedroom. He stood just peering down back at the two. They could only see the right half of the blond's face. His shoulder catching what little light was slipping down the hall, drawing Roy's gaze to the ports of Ed's automail that covered most of his right shoulder. He seemed to notice as he glanced down at the metal, his flesh hand coming up to cover it before he disappeared back around the corner. The sound of a door slamming was the only sign that the boy had returned to his room.

Something was wrong and it had stolen any words from Havoc or Roy, but the General shook himself before making his way down the hall and turning sharply till he was facing the door to Edward's bedroom. He stood straight and let his voice bellow out as he brought a hand to bang against the door. "FULLMETAL! Open this door, NOW! I don't care what you're upset about, but I ORDER you to get out here and ex-" His words were cut short as the door flung open, revealing the boy who had a pointed glare directed at Roy. "..plain..yourself..." The man finished as he took in his subordinate's appearance.

Ed's hair was a tangled mess, draped over his shoulders. The over-sized tee shirt hanging off his right shoulder due to his lack of an arm. It hung down to his knees, leaving Roy to wonder if the other even had boxers on. That brief thought passed as swiftly as it had come before he took in Ed's face. He had not once seemed to avert his gaze of Mustang. His eyes heavy and dark from a clear lack of sleep. His bottom lip was tucked in his mouth as he was clearly focused on his superior officer. He was breathing heavily, like he'd just run up the four flights of stairs it took to reach the blond's apartment, but it was clear that wasn't the case. There was a light dusting of sweat over his face and he had a slight tremble.

Without thinking, Roy reached out for Edward's chin, wanting to get a better look at the younger and possible check to see if he had a temperature. The moment Roy had started to reach out toward him, Ed had snapped his eyes to the hand before he was stepping back and slamming his door shut. Ignoring the fact he had slammed it into his General's out stretched arm, making the man yelp out in brief pain. He'd almost caught it in the doorway. Roy just stared in clear shock at the other's manner. Sure the two of them had always bickered with one another, even had fights, but Edward never just right out... Roy shook the thought away entirely before he even finished it. He raised his hand back out to knock at the door. He didn't bang against the wood as he done before, but he didn't knock gently either. Something was wrong and he knew it.

Roy turned to his weapons expert turned chauffeur. "Go reconnect the phone and get Riza on the line. I need her up here now. Explain to her that Edward is ill. From what? I'm not certain, but I want you to explain to her what we've seen. Tell her to grab a med kit and be waiting for you to pick her up." The blond saluted his General before turning to make his way to the phone in the kitchen. Roy stared back at the door, knocking against it at random as he waited for the blond to emerge. He glanced back as he heard Havoc on the phone, the man soon hanging up and peeking back down the hall to call out that he'd back shortly. Roy had forty minutes, at most, to figure out how to get Ed to open his door and tell him what was wrong before Hawkeye came in and broke the door down, pointing her pistol at the small blond and demanding answers. He shuddered at the thought.

He let out a soft sigh before knocking once more, calling out in a calm manner. "Major General Edward Elric, if you do not open this door and explain yourself then I will not hesitate entering at my on charge." He was met with no reply. Roy huffed out another sigh before gripping the knob, giving the blond just a moment more before slowly opening the door to peer inside. The room was was dark, light filtering in through the blinds from the window across the room. A mattress lay against the floor, center to the left wall. A shabby, but large and sturdy book shelf lay against the wall to the right across the way from the bed. Nearly taking up the whole wall and spilling with hundreds of books. Edward laid with his head to the foot of the bed, on his right side and facing the window. His back to Roy and a blanket halfheartedly pulled around him up just past his waist. The ex alchemist appeared asleep, but the flame alchemist didn't buy that.

He slowly approached the bed as if he was approaching a wounded animal and from the looks of the small body curled over top his messy bed of sheets and pillows, Roy was correct. Edward's body still seemed to tremble and he took shakier breaths then he had been when he stood at his bedroom's door. Mustang frowned as he carefully knelt down.

"Edward." His voice soft, but his tone almost pleading. "What's wrong?" He reached out, slower then any moments he had made up to this point. Faltering for just a second before he lightly brushed at the younger's head. Ed curled away from the touch with a weak whine of protest. His head turning to press more into the sheets beneath him. Roy still sat kneeling just at the bed's edge, hand held out still as he took in his subordinate. He hadn't felt abnormally hot or even cold for that matter. "Edward." His voice still soft, but now his tone was more firm. He needed the other to acknowledge him at least to relax the panic building in his chest. "Does this behavior have anything to do with why you've removed your automail?" Ed still seemed to ignore his General's words or perhaps he had actually gone to sleep. Roy doubted that, so instead chose a different tactic.

"If you do not answer me I will call Alphonse." He wasn't making threats. No, Roy was making a promise. Ed's behavior was only making the older of them more anxious and his silence was so uncommon. So, if he couldn't get the boy to talk, perhaps Al could. They had something special and the two seemed to be able to share and understand one another without even having to speak. But this promise fell short as a knock to the front door had Roy leaving the other for the moment.

Havoc had apparently locked the door behind him when he left, so when Roy had opened the door he wasn't surprised to being met with Hawkeye's blank, yet concerned gaze. He was, however, shocked to see the pair here so soon. Riza more then likely had taken the wheel on their return here. She gave a nod to him as he stepped aside and allowed them entrance to Edward's home. The door shutting swiftly behind them. "Sir." She held up the med kit in her hands, signaling she was ready to check over the youngest member of their team. The sound of a door shutting had the three turning toward the bathroom's direction as the soft clicking of a lock was heard. Roy simply turned back to his lieutenant. His voice coming out in an almost whisper of a tone. "He doesn't seem to have a fever and he's not cold, but he is sweating and trembling. Refusing to really acknowledge anything I say. He appears to have gotten little to no sleep." Riza nodded at the man's words. A question of her own slipping out just as softly as Roy had spoken. "And his arm?" Mustang nodded toward the bag on the kitchen's table. "He's removed it. His behavior may have something to do with that."

With another nod, Riza was moving to the table. Placing down the kit, she turned to the bag and removed Ed's automail. Carefully, she turned the metal limb over in her hand as she took in it's every detail. Instead of returning it to it's place in the bag, she carefully placed it atop the table's surface before turning back to her superior. "It appears undamaged." She turns to Havoc now, instruction him to prepare a small, light, meal and a glass of ice water. She stated that with what she's gather from what little she had seen and heard that Edward appeared to simply be ill, but could be something more serious. Regardless, it would be best to have something for the youngest to possibly eat if he was able and would most likely need to rest. She claimed there was likely nothing major to worry over, but that didn't seem to calm anyone's mood over the current events surround the ex alchemist.

Riza stood patiently as she waited for Edward to emerge from the bathroom. Jean had long since finished gather up a light snack of a meal for the youngest blond. sliced apples, buttered toast, and a tall glass of iced water. It had been placed at the table while Roy and Jean had moved to the couch while Hawkeye seemed tired of waiting and was making her way to the bathroom's door when she stopped. The distinct sound of someone vomiting suddenly caught everyone's attention. The noise within the bathroom soon shifted to that of running water following a gurgling sound and spitting. In the next few minutes Edward pulled the door open to lock his gaze with lieutenant Hawkeye. She nearly frown at the boy before her. He was shaking slightly and his usual tanned skin took on a sickly pale color. Apparently, he had combed through his hair and tied it back in a simply ponytail. Clothes changed to a familiar black tank top and and fitted grey jeans. Feet bare and a button up sweater was pulled over his shoulders. The right sleeve flapping slightly as he moved passed the woman looking him over and into the living room. Edward raised a golden brow at the two men on his couch before turning to head toward his kitchen without a word. He took note of food set out on his table as well of the fact someone had moved his arm from it's previous place in his bag to the table.

Edward regarded the automail with slight disgust gracing his face as the memory of what had happened only hours ago forced it's way to the front of his mind. His hand moved to grip over his mouth, the feeling he may vomit again rose in the back of his throat. When a hand dropped to his left shoulder, Ed snapped his head up to meet Riza's gaze once more. Her usual blank expression cracked as she offered him a small, reassuring, smile. Her hand slipped to his back as she pulled out a chair and guided Edward into it. Moving the plate of food, as well as the water, before him, she then began to rummage through the med kit as she pulled certain items free. Ed brought his hand over his lieutenant's before catching he gaze once more.

"It's fine, I just need to eat and perhaps try and sleep again at some point." He sounded as bad as he looked honestly, though no one voiced this. His voice was strained, most likely due from vomiting. Roy simple moved up over to the two blond's at the table. Riza was still rummaging through the kit when he approached them. She halted briefly to glance at their General before going back to her search only to seemingly find what she was after. She took the pills in hand as she looked the bottle over before removing a couple of the pills and setting them down next to the glass of water. Roy rounded the table, taking a seat to Ed's right.

"What-" Edward cut the man off before he could ask, yet again, what was his problem. Turning to Roy with a smile, that even Havoc would notice was forced. "My stomach won't seem to settle. It started while I was staying late last night." He turned to Hawkeye again, offering her the same fake smile. "I'm sorry I left without finishing my work, I wanted to finish. I just..." His lips quirked, eyes back on the food laid out before him. "I'll finish it tomorrow as well as my work for today." His voice wavered slightly and Riza was giving Roy a pointed look while the whole room seemed to forget that Havoc was even there on the couch.

"And your arm?" Edward's expression was one of honest surprise, he hadn't even thought of a reason why he would remove his arm, but that didn't stop him from spilling a liar out on the spot. "It was aching badly and I had to remove it." Roy merely narrowed his eyes, expression clearly saying he knew the other was lying. "So, you fell ill during the late hours of trying to complete you assignment when your automail began to ache to the point you needed to remove it." Ed ignored Roy's tone that shouted he wasn't fooled and he simply shrugged the whole conversation off. Lifting a piece of fruit and plopping it into his mouth.

Hawkeye moved to grab at the pills Edward was more then likely trying to ignore purposely, moving them to the boy's hand and taking the glass of water. Holding it out as she waited for the ex alchemist to swallow them down, only stepping back from the two seated at the table when he did.

"Sir, we should allow Edward to rest. It would be best to avoid adding anymore discomfort while he is unwell, besides we need to return to the office soon. Your work is surely piling up in your absence." Her tone was stern, clearly stating that if the man didn't move it, bullets would fly. Begrudgingly, Roy and the others said their goodbyes while wishing the youngest the best before moving to take their leave. Roy halted at the door, not bothering to turn to look back at Edward, knowing the boy wouldn't even glance up at him.

"I plan to stop by and check on you once I've finished my work for the day. Try and rest, we'll have much to talk about. I'm certain." When the door clicked shut, Ed merely leaned over the table. Elbow resting atop the table as he rested his forehead against his palm, letting a sigh slowly pour from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Attachment**

It was about eight in the evening when Roy had finally finished his mountains of paperwork. He would have, honestly, finished much sooner, but the General had decided to do a little investigating. The flame alchemist had made his way through, nearly, the entire building heading to well know 'hot spots.' He'd been intimidating several men in these little groups into telling all they had seen or heard on Fullmetal. Most immediately telling all they could and after about two hours of this, Roy had all he needed for his visit with the eldest Elric.

Normally, Mustang wouldn't pry in his subordinates personal lives, but he'd been apart of the Elric's lives for many years. They'd become rather important in the family like unit Roy hand under his command. All feeling the need to make sure the two boys were looked after. They really didn't deserve anymore trouble in their lives.

When the raven haired General reached the ex alchemist's door he hesitated. Roy had learned more then Edward would most likely ever tell the man. He had enough in's to always be able to figure out what was happening in Central Command. The problem was, Mustang didn't know how to approach the subject. So, he hesitated as he brought his hand up to knock, but only for a second. What followed next was the sound of a tumbling clatter before the shuffling of mismatched feet padding over. The door pulling open swiftly to reveal the blond Roy had been fretting over since before his work day had even started.

Edward appeared just as he had been prior in the day, though the sweater now abandoned. He muttered a 'Welcome General Bastard' before offering a forced grin and stepping aside to let the taller in. Roy took notice of the, clearly, ignored snacked from the morning and how the blond had placed his metal limb back into the bag that now sat tucked under the dinning table. He took notice, but said nothing. Simply moving to stand in the small living area, onyx orbs flickering over random items of his subordinates home in a lazy manner before settling his sight on Edward.

"Feeling better, Fullmetal?" Edward stood at the door, hand still grasping hold of the knob. Gaze lost on nothing in particular as he pulled himself from the threshold, passing Roy to sit on the sofa. His shoulders giving a small shrug before he flickered gold up to onyx and back to look at his bare feet. Metal and flesh toes giving a little wiggle. "You said you wanted to talk, right?" Edward dropped back against the sofa, hand lifting to pick at a loose bit of thread at the knee of his pants. "I did, I did.. Are you going to actually talk to me or are you going to behave like a child and just shrug everything I say off?" The glare Edward sent Roy's ways could make a weaker man tremble, but Roy just chuckled before coming over and dropping down beside the fuming blond.

Silence settled over the two, Edward slowly began twitching in his seat before moving to sit at the other end of the of the sofa. Roy taking note of the action, but simply filing it away. He turned, arm resting over the back of the couch, gaze focused on the blond across from him. "Explain this morning." Ed's reaction to the question was as if someone had pressed a branding iron to his hip. "I told you that this morning." Wide eyes locked on his superior, feet curling up against himself as he pulled them atop the couch. His hand going back to picking at his pants as he dropped his gaze once more. "Yes and now I want the truth." Roy stayed silent as he felt the couch jolt slightly, ignoring the pained look that crossed Ed's pace for just a second. "I felt sick." His tone less firm now, fingers picking more harshly at the bit of frayed fabric. "And your arm?" Roy pulled up his hand, effective silencing the other. "It started hurting, right? Tell me this then, how did you get it off on your own?" Edward had turned to face the general now, mouth opened to retort before snapping it shut once more. "And this happened to be found in one of the empty offices around our wing of the building." Roy had pulled the tore sleeve of a white collar shirt from the folds of his military jacket. Head dropping to a questioning tilt. The blond had knitted his brows together in a slightly panicked manner, eyes snapping from the sleeve to stare at Roy. "That's not mine-" Roy simply cut him off once more as he moved to stand. "Right, of course, so if I happened to go look then I wouldn't find a shirt missing a sleeve, correct." He made move to turn as if he was going to head straight to Edward's room.

Edward snapped up to his feet as Roy began to move, arm reaching out and tugging at his general's jacket before rounding on him. Roy merely grabbed a hold on his subordinate's wrist before turning and lightly shoving him into the wall. "The truth, Fullmetal. Now." The blond had begun to tremble noticeably now. Breathing picking up while his eyes started shifting about like he was trying to find a way out of this conversation. "Now."

"NO!" Roy slammed back into the opposite wall, a startled look taking over his expression at the sudden tone of the smaller male. Edward could be loud, he normally was, but there was a difference from being loud and annoying and being loud and frightened. Roy brought his arms up in a gesture of surrender before taking a step toward Ed, but the blond simply shoved at the man with his only arm. Pushing hard as he bellowed another no. His hand repeatedly shoving at the general as the word tumbled from Ed's lips like a mantra, building in volume till the blond was all but screaming at Roy. The flame alchemist wasn't exactly sure what he had started, but soon Ed's shouts were getting caught in his throat. He was starting to shake violently while tears stung at his eyes, but Ed wasn't going to cry. Not in front of the Bastard, but he couldn't seem to stop screaming and shoving at the man. His frustration reaching it's peak and he couldn't stop himself.

Carefully, Mustang took hold of Edward by his shoulders, giving the blond a harsh shake as he called out his name firmly and in the next moment Ed was still. Hand fisted tightly in the lapels of his general's jacket. Eyes squeezed shut as he fought down the sobs trying to claw their way out of his throat. Roy never took his hands from the other, merely tugging the blond gently till he could wrap his arms around him. Edward didn't try to pull away from his superior, he wanted to, but he stayed put. After a moment he stepped closer and hid his face in the taller man's jacket. Fingers curling just a bit tighter.

"...I'm just so tired of it.." The words were barely a whisper, broken between sharp intakes of breath. "I haven't done anything." Roy kept quiet, letting the younger get it out of his system in his own time, simply letting a hand make small circles over Ed's back. "I'm not a whore." The word spat out bitterly. Roy held Edward a bit tighter, murmuring softly 'I know' or 'it's alright' every time the blond spoke. After silence had settled over the ex alchemist, Mustang gentle pulled Edward from him before directing him back toward the couch and settling him down on it. Stepping back, he knelt down before the other.

"I know you're tired of the rumors that have been spreading around about you." Edward simply dropped his head into his hand, body beginning to tremble once more. "I know certain people have been, openly, pestering you about it as well." The blond sucked in a sharp breath, body bending over it's self as if he was trying to curl in on himself, but the general continued. "And.. I know someone harassed you while you were staying late last night, correct?" He knew the answer, he had no reason to ask, but he wanted to be on the same page with the younger male who simply gave a small nod. A shudder of a sob slipping out. "You understand that if someone so much has touches you the wrong way again that I'll burn them to char, correct, Fullmetal?" And with that small admittance Edward had all but flung himself against his superior whom simply wrapped his arms around the shaking blond once more. Hand back to rubbing soothing circles while Ed cried into Roy's shoulder.

"I'm not going to ask for details, but I am giving you an order to come to me the next time someone tries to press their luck with you and I'll admit I'm more shocked then anything. Edward." He gently pried the boy from him when he was sure he had calmed at least somewhat. "Why didn't you just break their jaws? I know you, you don't let people walk all over you, so why now?" Ed gave a weak shrug of his shoulders. Hand coming up to wipe at his cheeks and eyes as a forced laugh tumbled from his lips. "I couldn't and-and I thought they'd just stop." Edward put his gaze on Roy. Eyes clearly confused and uncertain. "But it just kept getting worse.." He was crying again and he hated himself for it, but the ex alchemist couldn't keep his body under command. When Roy stood and turned from him, Ed began to become scared. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of Roy leaving him like this made his stomach drop and he got to his feet in quickly. Stepping fast to grab at the other's arm. In an instance the flame alchemist pulled Edward around to him and locked him in another hug. "It's okay. I'm just getting you some water and tablets before you get a headache. Pulling back, he gave Ed's shoulders a light squeeze before moving to do just as he said.

Mustang pulled Edward into sit at the kitchen's table. He moved fast, grabbing the bag that held the young blond's arm, pulling it out and looking for any sign to stop from the other. Edward took a look at his metal limb before placing the glass down and turning away while sticking his right side out further. In quick movements, Roy had lined up the limb before doing as Winery had showed him once before. Popping the limb into place and flicking a small lever and with a pop and a weak cry, Edward had two arms once more. When he turned up to look at the other, Edward was met with a warm smile and a pat to his right shoulder. "I'm proud of you. Usually you whine way more then that from what I recall." Ed gave a snort and the roll of his eyes. Small smile gracing his own lips. "Now, that's better." He turned back to Roy to see him smiling that same smile. A light warmth came to Ed's cheeks before he muttered 'bastard' and gave a light chuckle. They continued their usually mock bickering for a moment longer before Roy glanced to the clock and frowning.

"Think you're gonna be alright now?" His question spoken softly, but the general didn't miss the frown that took over Ed's expression, but when he looked up to the man he gave a light smile and nod. "I'll be fine." Something seemed to spark in the boy as he glanced off before hesitantly reaching his flesh hand up to tug at the other's sleeve. Eyes still diverted as the tugging continued, in a blink Roy understood what this subordinate wanted before he knelt down. Ed's fingers rubbing against the fabric he had caught between them, stealing a quick glance to the man before starring down at the floor. He cast another glance before leaning up a bit as he brought his lips to Roy's ear and murmured something in it. Pulling back slowly, Mustang starred down at Edward in shock before anger began filling him. His words spilling out sharply.

"Who does?"

"James Mire, I believe, but I don't know-"

"I'll handle it, except to have Havoc to come and pick you up for work tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Tattletale**

"James Mire and Chris Burns. You are soldiers from the medical unit, correct?" The two men nodded. Breathing heavy between the two as the Furher looked over a file on his desk. Beside him stood General Mustang. Behind the Furher stood two men, bodyguards. Neither the General nor Mustang had a pleasant look about their expressions. Chris began to tremble, knowing full well what all they could be in trouble for. Panic filling the man as he looked about the men in the room. A glance to James briefly before the Fuhrer's voice had the man snapping his gaze back to the front.

"I understand you two have recently caused some trouble for one of my best men in this whole military." Chris flinched noticeably at the statement, clearly knowing just whom the large and frightening man was referring to. James stood like a stone. Eyes front, hands at his sides. Simply swallowing thickly at the words of his Furher. "Is there something either of you wish to tell me?" Chris was the first to snap his mouth open, his voice shaky and scared. The man having broke into a nervous sweat.

"It wasn't my idea! It was just to be a little teasing! I didn't even really want to! I swear it was all his idea, I don't know why I listened to him-" The man was silenced when a hand coming down to smack harshly atop the Fuhrer's desk. All eyes falling on the owner of that hand. Roy's voice firm and sharp with a commanding bark. "You're surprisingly quiet, soldier." Several eyes turning to James. The man standing straighter before Roy continued. "Anything you wish to say before you lose your titles and rank?" The soldier saluted his general before giving out his response in a sure voice. "Sir, we only made a few comments and perhaps a tug to the Major General's hair, sir. Nothing more."

"Is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"You did nothing else that may have caused distress to Fullmetal?"

"No sir. Never."

"I see. Tell me, who is in this photo?"

Silence ushered over the room. All eyes locked on the young men before the Fuhrer's desk. Chris and James starring down at the photo Roy had placed before them atop the desk. Chris turned his gaze to the floor, shame clear on his face. A hand slipping up to rub at an arm as he tried to stutter out an apology and explanation for the picture. James simply starred with utter shock written over his expression. Roy noted a hint of serious rage gleaming in those winter green eyes. Roy leaned over and tapped a finger on the photo, drawing Chris's gaze to look upon it once more.

"This is in fact, General Major, Edward Elric. Correct?" Silence. "And this, well that's you, right James?" The sound of someone swallowing before starting to breathe heavily. "It's safe to say you were the one to take the photo, correct, Chris?" There was a nod, but still silence other then Roy's voice. "For the harassment and sexual assault on a follow soldier, whom is of much higher rank then you both, you will be stripped of your titles and lose your ranks. You will be removed from the military. In five years time, if you wish, you may attempt to reinstate, but given the charges you both are facing, I wouldn't see the point in it." Silence fell over the room once more before the Furher dismissed the men. Giving them a date in which to return their uniforms and etc.

The moment James existed the Fuhrer's office he was off, heading opposite of Chris and stepping fast. It wasn't even five minutes later that he was standing before the office door for Roy's unit, giving s light knock. A calm expression settling over his face as he smoothed out his clothes and entered at Hawkeye's call to enter. The ex soldier wasn't surprised by the looks he received from several of the other officers in the room, but James ignored that for now and turned to Edward with a smile. The blond seemed to get a slightly sickened look on his face as he locked eyes with the other man.

"I apologize for interrupting, but I was sent to tell you that you are needed in the Fuhrer's office, Major General, Edward Elric." Edward glanced to Riza with a look James couldn't see, but smiled as the lieutenant gave her nod for Ed to leave. Stepping out, James held the door open for the blond which got the man a harsh glare from the ex alchemist. The two walked at a lazy pace, James glancing back to see if the lieutenant had sent anyone out to follow them before he suddenly stepped faster. Coming to Edward's side and taking hold of the blond's left arm tightly. James moved toward the upcoming bathroom, all but yanking the Major General along with him. He had Ed slammed up against the door of a stall before the smaller could realize what was happening.

A sharp hiss echoed about the stalls of the bathroom before Fullmetal snapped his metal fist against the ex officer's jaw. James spat to the floor, blood staining his saliva as he chuckled darkly. A hand snapping out to lock around Edward's neck, the other locking around a metal wrist, pinning it back. A panic look took over the ex alchemist's face. His head turning in Jame's hand, trying to pull free of the hand on him. James tightened his grip on the blond's neck. Forcing back the metal wrist that attempted to jerk out to land another hit to the taller's jaw.

"I honestly didn't think you'd tattle. I thought you were a big boy that could handle his own problems." James gave a mock pout to Ed. Grinning wide at the glare his words got him. When Ed opened his mouth, James pinched his pointer finger and thumb at the boy's throat, stopping any sound from escaping the blond beyond a choked gasp for breath. "Didn't think you'd tell the general about the picture. That was my fault. Should have guessed you'd tell the man whose cock you choke on~" He squeezed tight, making Edward snap his flesh hand around the wrist of the hand at his throat. A strangled choke leaving him. James was surprisingly strong. Height and weight over powering the blond, fear sparking in the ex alchemist at the thought.

"Hey." James pulled Edward from his thoughts, head jerking when he realized the other had moved to press against his ear. Legs trying to kick out before James had his leg shoved between Ed's own, pressing up till the blond could barely brush the tips of his toes to the floor. The ex soldier jostled Edward with the hand wrapped around the boy's neck. Once James was sure he had Ed's attention He pulled something from his pocket. Bringing it to his lips to rip the top from the needle and holding it out before the Fullmetal's wide eyes. "Did you know that I was best medic in my unit? Did you know I know a _lot_ about medicine as well as the human body? Like.." He gave another painful squeeze of the fingers on Ed's neck, forcing another harsh cough to rip from him. "How to hold a throat to keep a person silent? There's another way, but I'd have to shove my fingers against your tongue and well, I'd rather shove something else against your tongue, to be honest." His words had Edward thrashing to push away from James, said man merely leaning in to pin Edward against the stall's door with hid body. His head being forced to the side as the ex soldier ran the tip of the needle down a thick vein on Ed's neck. "I honestly just wanted to touch. I took the picture to keep you quiet and give me something to stroke my cock to, and yeah. Sure, I showed a couple guys, but only ones I knew would keep there mouths shut." James laughed dryly. "Guess I was wrong.." Without another word, Edward took in a startled gasp as the needle plunged into his neck. A warm tingle spreading in his veins before his eyes drooped shut. Fluttering briefly as the ex alchemist tried to fight the sleep he was being forced into.

x

Every time his eyes flickered to open, the room seemed to spin harshly before he had to force his eyes closed. Pained groans spilling from him, brain throbbing painfully in his skull. Edward took a deep and steady breath before attempting to crack his lids open once again. When he finally did, the blond wore a look of confusion. This wasn't the ceiling of his apartment. He moved to sit up as the sound of something clacking against the bed frame had him turning to stare down at a chain that was shackled to his flesh wrist and the metal bed frame. Ed's eyes were wide before his head was jerking to look at over to his right. Instantly, fear began to prickle over the blond's skin. His right arm, once again, removed, but no where in sight. His breaths coming in faster, shorter. A chill curled over his back before he slowly turned his eyes to the sheet over top him. He couldn't feel his leg, much like he hadn't felt his arm. The chained hand snapping out to rip the sheet away before it dropped from the shaking hand to the floor. A breath escaped from Edward. He couldn't feel it, but his metal leg was still attached. The fact he still had both of his legs, regardless if he could feel the metal one, calmed Fullmetal heavily.

"I thought I'd let you keep it. I had to disable it, though. Really can't risk you getting the chance to run out of here the first chance you can get, right?" The pounding heart in Ed's chest was racing in double time now. Body trembling immediately at the voice talking to him from behind. Edward slowly cast a look over his shoulder. James stood in a dark doorway, warm smile on his face as he regarded Edward. Pushing from the door frame to round the bed and sit on it's edge. Eyes taking in the shaking and surprisingly silent blond chained to the bed. James reached a hand out to cup at Ed's cheek. The ex alchemist jerked his head out from the hand's touch. James simply shook his head before snapping out his hand to grip into golden bangs. Slamming the smaller man's head into the metal bars of the headboard behind him. A loud cry leaving Edward as his head dropped forehead. His chained hand coming up to cradle at his forehead. Fullmetal grit his teeth before glancing up to glare at the ex soldier still smiling patiently down at him.

"What the fuck is your problem with me..." Ed had all but growled out his words in a low tone. Hand still pressed to his forehead as he tried to will back a storming headache that was growing by the second. James shook his head, ignoring Edward as he turned to the boy's metal leg, reaching down to tap over the covered metal. Soon his palm laid over Ed's thigh fully, running his hand up and down in what would pass as a soothing motion in any situation, but this one. Ed stared before flickering his eyes from the hand to James face. "Maybe I should have changed you into something more attractive while you were out. This military garb really doesn't suit you. Red is defiantly more your color then blue." Edward growled before he barked out a 'HEY ASSHOLE!', trying to get James to acknowledge him properly. Instead the ex soldier simply snapped his hand out like before, smacking Ed's head back into the bars once again. In the next second, James lifted a hand to latch his fore finger and thumb into Edward's jaw, forcing his mouth open painfully. His other hand snapping out to force his fingers into ED's mouth as he gripped at the tongue inside, pulling it slightly as Edward was left in silence he shot a panicked look to the man with his hand's shoved in his mouth. "Honestly, if I hadn't planned to have so much fun with this I would just cut it out of your mouth and know that I have the skill to do it and keep you alive afterwards. So I suggest you shut you little mouth and keep it shut before I fill it with something." His tone was sharp and softly muttered. He was glaring down into Ed's wide and slightly terrified eyes. A wicked grin settling on James' face.

"Now, let's have some fun while we can, hm?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - The Punishment Of Being Extraordinary**

"James Mire. We have an eye witness stating they saw you carrying Major General, Edward Elric, out of Central Command on the day you were dismissed. Do you still claim to have no knowledge on his whereabouts? As you are aware, Fullmetal has been missing for the last twelve days. Since the day you were last scene." Roy's expression was dark. Cold. Hands crossed over his desk as he regarded the calm, ex soldier, before him. A small smile coming to the man's lips. Since Fullmetal had vanished, the general had suspected the ex medic of the military, but when they had searched his home nothing was found. No clues or indication that the man had Edward. He didn't even have a black eye or a cut on his person. Central Command had questioned everyone in the building thee day of the incident, but with so many soldiers working at the building it had taken several days to get through all of them, but just three days prior a man came forward claiming to have seen James carrying a person with blond hair out of a bathroom in the west wing of Central command.

x

 _The sound of snapping echoed around Ed's head painfully, eyes opening slowly before his body flinched back harshly from the man leering over him. He bit into his bottom lip, fighting back a pained whine, head turning away from James as his eyes closed tight. The blond all but trying to will the other away._

 _"Today.. I think I'm going to take out all that shit in your shoulder and leg.. Just rip out all those automail ports and metal junk right out. Maybe then we'll be even. Equivalent exchange~ right?" He was grinning wide, hand coming up to brush back dirty blond bangs. The boy beneath him shook harshly at the touch. "You took my title, my job... You stained my name." He looked off with a silent frown before looking back at Edward. Glaring down at the boy before locking his hand tightly around his throat. "So, essentially ruining my life. Well, I'm gonna ruin yours, basically." James reached out to a large tray off to the side of the bed. Ripping the lid off the needle before plunging it just above the shaking blond's hip. "Don't worry. You'll feel it. I just won't have to worry about you thrashing and screaming on my table."_

x

"Well, it honestly took you a lot longer then I thought it would for you to catch me." The room was swallowed in silence as the man spoke. "Twelve days. I really lost track of time.. I wonder how he's doing in the dark?" He chuckled lightly as he leaned back in his chair, arms crossing over his chest. "Where is he." The flame alchemist all but growled his words. "Dunno. Can't remember where I left the _pipsqueak_ ~" A laugh barely pasted James' lips before Roy had his fist smashing into the ex soldier's jaw.

x

 _Tears were streaming down his cheeks, hiccups jolting his body. Shots of pain rocketing through the screaming nerves of Edward's shoulder and remaining thigh. His teeth were clenched as he hissed out, desperately trying to stifle a scream. "I had lots of fun playing with you, but I can't risk coming back after this." Dull golden eyes were wide and panicked as they took in the man before him. Ed couldn't move, simply forced to watch as James dressed to leave. "It won't be so bad, but I'll have to leave the lets out." A strangled whine spilled from the blond chained to the bed. "I know. I know. You're scared of the dark, but I can't risk someone noticing the light and finding you, right?" The ex soldier kneels over the bed, knuckles brushing over the bruises littering Edward's throat. "Don't think you could anytime soon, regardless. Try not to be surprised when no one comes back for you. Bye General Major, Edward Elric~"_

x

"ENOUGH!" The desk rattled harshly as Roy slammed his hands over top his desk, forcing up onto his feet before he was rounding the desk. Hands slamming down to fist in the front of James' shirt before Mustang was hoisting him up off his feet, somewhat. Voice loud and commanding. "Where is FULLMETAL! We KNOW you know where he is! YOU had been the one assaulting him before he just DISAPPEARED! Regardless, I know you know where he is and if you think sitting here with a smug smile-"

"He'll be dead _long_ before you get me to tell you a damn thing, General." He chuckled and spat a bit of blood after Roy slammed a fist to his face once more. "WHERE-" Roy started before Hawkeye halted the man with a gentle grip of his shoulder. Roy released his grip on the man to let him drop back in his seat before he took a calming breath and leaned back against the edge his desk. "Where is Fullmetal." When James mere let another chuckled out his laugh was cut off by the sound of a pop and soon he was screaming and writhing on the floor. Hand clasping his shin as he screeched in agony. All eyes fell on Lieutenant Hawkeye as she was holstering her pistol and resuming her stance at the side of the room. Roy smirked before turning to the man on the floor. "Like I asked, Where's Fullmetal?"

x

Edward sobbed harshly, face shoved into the stained mattress beneath him. He was curled against himself in a fetal position. Flesh hand fisted in the sheet curled around him. It was freezing. Everyday seeming to get colder. There hadn't been light for who knew how long. James had left him days ago and true to his word, he never came back and no one came to find him. He felt like he was starving and didn't know when had last eaten, sometime before James had gone most obviously. What unnerved the ex alchemist the most, had him sobbing violently, was the darkness. It surrounded him and hand started eating at his nerves and mind since the first night he'd spent in it. It reminded Edward of the day he'd gone too far. They day he nearly lost Alphonse forever as well as his limbs. Edward could swear he could hear things in the darkness at times. It was always there, drowning him.

First, Ed had simply tried to wait it out. The man may have hated and abused Edward, but he wouldn't just leave him to starve in the dark. But before long, hours turned to what felt like days. His hunger soon making pain in his gut, body freezing and too weak to even try and crawl around the room. There wasn't a point. The bed was fastened to the floor and with only one leg and arm Edward couldn't even try to pull his hand from the chain on his wrist. Edward had attempted to break his wrist, but the blond couldn't seem to get it to work and only ended up hurting it heavily. He wasn't sure if it was sprained or broken and after a few more hours in the darkness he didn't care. He screamed and pleaded and cry into the darkness, hoping that James was simply toying with him, but the man still never came.

James had drugged and disarmed him. Disrobed him. He'd forced himself on Edward time and time again, wrecking the blond's body without a care before he was ripping apart the automail Ed had suffered to have put into his arm and thigh. He'd strangled and taunted Edward before up and abandoning him to a bed in the dark. Paralyzing the blond through most of this till he was too weak to fight against the ex soldier.

Suddenly, the sound of rushing feet began to slip into the room and dance around the darkness. A brief moment of hope flared in Edward. Even if it was James coming, at least he would be out of the dark, but he shook the thought away. No one was coming. His mind was toying with him again, so Ed simply squeezed his eyes shut tight before screaming in the dark for everything to stop. It had worked as the sound of feet disappeared, but they returned not a moment later. Pace quickened. It sounded like a stampede almost before Ed could hear doors flying open and banging out in the distance. He stayed beneath his sheet, though his eyes were wide as he listened to the growing sounds around him, jolting harshly when the door to his room slammed open. Light poured into the room along with the distorted sound of voices. Someone was pulling back the sheet he was hiding beneath, but Ed simply curled more into himself, face pressing more into the mattress under him. The voices were stronger now and stung at his ears with the sharp tones. The sound of his name being called had Edward turning to face the owner of the voice, but the light was too bright and had his head pounding. It was suddenly too loud and too much happening at once. He couldn't see and him body felt like ice. Edward curled more into himself before he slipped into unconsciousness effortlessly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Lost & Found**

It had taken only about four hours after having his shin shot before James had revealed even just a hint of what had happened to Edward. From what Mustang and Hawkeye had gathered, Ed had to be somewhere just outside of town surrounded by tall grass. It wasn't much to go on, but enough to connect to what they had already figured out. They'd kept an eye on James as best they could since Fullmetal had gone missing. What they gathered is that for the first five days the man would head about an hour out of Central. He would go and return at random. First glance it seemed as though he was merely looking for work or a new place to stay, perhaps even just shopping, but Roy had connections. He soon learned that James had been visiting a small, run down, mill just out of the cities limits. It had been abandoned for years. It sat back, deep in an over grown field. There were a few houses in the area, but none close enough to offer much about the building.

It had only taken up to an hour to get the proper forms signed and a warrant to search the property. The place was a rotted mess. The ceiling a tattered, leaking, wreck. Walls and floors alike ruined by the weather. The front door a good shove away from simply falling off it's hinges. They moved slow, guns at the ready, but they doubted anyone was even here. For a bit, Havoc had made the idea known that James could have easily been using this place to throw them off his trail, but a sudden scream ripping through the shamble of a mill had everyone frozen in place. In the next instance, they were ripping doors open and checking every hall or room they came to. Alphonse leading the way as they went further into the broken down mill. The further in they went the darker it became until they were all but swallowed in darkness. Torches ***** soon flared to life. Coming to some of the last few doors, Alphonse took notice of one of the doors in particular. It seemed to be.. new? Without another thought, the youngest Elric kicked the door in, flinching when it slammed back into a wall. Soon, the other's were following after the boy, halting when they entered. Lights poured about the room suddenly, making many of the soldiers and Al jerk around to find Havoc by the door, hand poised to show he had tried the light switch. Unlike any other room, the lights had actually clicked on. Soon gasps erupted before Hawkeye was forcing most of their unit from the room until only Al, herself, and Roy remained.

Hawkeye had let her eyes make a pass of the room before settling her firm gaze on the metal bed at the far wall. Atop the stained mattress something lay curled tightly in a filthy sheet. Al was the only one to fully step into the room, at first. It was empty, almost completely, besides the bed. To his left, against the wall, was several boxes. A puddle of dark and dirty water staining the bottom of some of them. He took a glance to the bed before moving over to the boxes. The water being blood, Al realized before he ripped a few of the boxes open. His hands snapped to his mouth as he stumbled back into Roy. The general having decide to take a look as well while his lieutenant watched the bed from her place by the door. Roy rounded the youngest Elric to peer into a box, kneeling as he reached a gloved hand inside to pull out bloodied metal. Why did it look so oddly familiar? The piece he held clattered into the box. He stared at the stained bits of metal before turning to the next box and the next. The metal had been from Edward's automail, it had only taken him a moment to figure it out. The other boxes held either more items of Ed's, such as clothes or personally items. Watch, boots, wallet, nothing of real importance. Another box was filled with used needles and blood matted surgical equipment or stained cloths. The sound of Edward's name ripping from Alphonse's mouth had the flame alchemist whirling around to watch as said boy pulled the sheet from the mass on the bed.

Edward was curled in a fetal like position, face buried in the dirty mattress before he was turning up to his brother. A pained look distorted the older brother's face as he squeezed his eyes shut and turned back to hide his face in the mattress once more. Alphonse stood frozen from his place at the bed's edge, hands still fisted tightly in the sheet he had pulled from the bed. Edward was thin, not painfully so, but you could see the start of starvation in his thin frame. Right shoulder and left thigh wrapped, poorly, in bloody bandages. His body was all but covered in bruises or cuts. His neck more then any other place.

"We need to get him to a hospital, now." Roy's voice was firm, catching Al and Riza's gazes as he draped his coat over Ed's body. The general, carefully, lifted the blond from the bed. Startling himself when he left a harsh yank that had Edward jerking in his arms. His eyes caught a chain that lead from the bed to the boy's swollen wrist. The skin around the cuff seeming all but scraped away and coated in dried blood. Before Roy could say a word, Riza had her pistol out and pointed. She fired once and the remaining chain dropped to the floor in a heavy clatter. Holstering her gun, she moved over to her superior, gently moving Al from where he stood close, almost hovering over his brother in Roy's arms. Hawkeye striped her jacket, much like Roy had moments ago, and with a little maneuvering had Ed almost fully wrapped within their coats. The two men gave her a puzzled look before she replied. "Considering how long he has been gone and how long he have had James in our custody, it is highly likely that his eyes will be over sensitive to the light. That mere statement alone had a sick feeling washing over them all.

How long had Edward been in this condition? Alone in the dark.

 ***A torch is also another word used for flashlight, if you did not know***


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Clinging To Reality**

Everything seemed rushed and painful, but the brush of warm fingers on his own was calming. Edward love the feel of those fingers and how they would gentle lace with his own, but the lights were still too bright and his voice wouldn't come out unless he screamed. That's why he was so quiet, but he couldn't tell that to person who had locked their hand with his. Someone had said his throat was crushed. That's what he had woken up to hear. He was certain he was in a hospital or maybe he was still dreaming in that shitty room. All he was certain of was that his eyes stung painfully even with his lids closed. He was certain when he woke that someone was moving and touching him. It honestly made him sick and at one point he had vomited before slipping back to sleep. Sometime after he woke to those fingers brushing up against his again. He left warm and cozy like he was in a haze, Edward didn't bother to try and open his eyes anymore. He was tired of the stinging pain and just so used to the dark. Someone must have noticed because at some point after waking he noticed the painful sting had gone.

Golden orbs slowly peeked open to met a different ceiling. It was clean and new, nothing like the water damaged one from before that would drip down on him at times. Ed let his eyes slip around the dim lit room before landing on a familiar face. He couldn't stop the fat tears that flooded his eyes, lips trying to turn up into a weak smile, but that was when he noticed something in his mouth. Edward let his eyes flicker down to try and see, hand lifting to wrap around a tub in his mouth. He choked around it as he realized that tube was pushed down in his throat. Panic flooding him before the person sitting in the chair before him rose up to take his hand.

"That needs to stay in there, brother. Your throats in really bad shape, but you need to get some food into you.." Alphonse held his brother's hand between his own. Taking a seat at the bed's side, Al watched the way Ed's eyes were glued to him and how he kept swallowing around the feeding tube in his mouth. A frown tried to pull at Alphonse's lips, but he swallowed it down and smiled for his brother. Bringing that hand up to press a kiss to the inside of it's palm. Al rested his cheek on that palm, eyes slipping shut for a moment before Ed began to tremble. He snapped his eyes open fast to Edward crying. He felt the hand still held to his face begin to try and curl around him, trying to get a grip on him. Al heard himself gently hush at his brother while he moved to lean over the older blond. That hand slipping from his face and up into his hair before gripping at the back of his head. Al let himself be pulled down till his face was all but pressed into the side of Ed's. Luckily the tube in his throat was pulled off to his right, away from his only hand to keep the boy from yanking it out in his sleep. Edward pressed his face into soft and dark blond locks, eyes wide and locked somewhere on the ceiling. Tears were pouring out and he was sure Alphonse was crying against his neck, but it was a dull register in Ed's mind. His gaze faltered and no matter how he tried to keep his eyes open, they dropped and fluttered and then he was gone into the dark once again.

Alphonse waited before he was certain his brother had fallen asleep to pull back. A hand moving to wipe over his cheeks as the door to the room clicked open then shut. The younger Elric didn't turn from his brother when the curtain around Ed's bed was pulled back to let the flame alchemist through. Al heard him standing there before taking seat he had occupied moments before. Al didn't turn to the man, he knew he'd simply start crying all over again. That seemed to be all he could really do since they'd gotten Ed back. He busied himself as he greeted the general, reaching out to soak a cloth in water before wringing it out to wipe at Ed's face and neck. "He's got a fever.. Can't seem to stay awake, but he did for a bit. Fell back asleep before you came in.." Silence followed his words. A hand at his back startling Alphonse, fighting the urge to scream and flop on his brother's bed. He cast a weak glare over his shoulder to the general, but the man's eyes were on Edward. Hand making slow circles before dropping back to his own thigh as Roy looked up to Al. "He's gonna be fine. He'll heal physically and any problems..." He stopped as Alphonse's gaze turned a bit cold, clearly not liking whatever the man was about to say. Roy leaned back in the chair, hands coming in up a display of surrender. "Simply saying he's got you and many others to help him pull through. He is going to be just fine, Alphonse." The boy's heated glare fizzled out as the other spoke, soon turning back toward Edward. He watched him for a moment, watched him swallowing around that tube once again. Al turned back to Roy,his words coming out softly before he slowly rose up from the bed. "He needs some water, will you stay till...?" Roy was already nodding before Al could finish and soon he was making his way to the door. The sound of it clicking shut letting Mustang know he was alone with the sleeping blond.

A minute ticked by before the flame Alchemist was up and taking the seat Al had on the bed beside Edward. The blond's hand twitching against his gloved own. Roy gently wrapped his hand around it, startling when Ed all but ripped it away. Head snapping up off it's pillow as wild and dazed eyes briefly opened. Ed dropped back to the bed a second later, calming and letting the quickened beeping of the monitors calm as well. His hand weakly padding around the bed before Roy got the hint and took hold of Edward's hand once more. "Didn't mean to startle you.." He wasn't surprised when he was met with silence, simply let his thumb brush over top of that small hand in his own, avoiding the I.V. that was plunged in it. Roy took a shaky breath as he looked down at the ex alchemist. Eyes jumping, briefly, to look over the bandages wrapped over the place where automail had been in Ed's shoulder. He swallowed thickly and dropped his gaze back to that small hand once again. "...I'm so sorry, Edward." His voice shaking as he felt a sting in his eyes before he was squeezing them shut. "I promised you it would be fine. I told you that I would handle it, but I made it so much worse." His free hand snapped up over his eyes before it dropped to his thigh without a care. His voice shaky and quiet. Eyes watching his thumb brush over soft tan skin before pulling away from Edward and standing from the bed. "Everything I touch gets ruined and destroyed.." He gave a weak laugh with a shake of his head before he was turning to drop into the chair at the bed's side. The sound of the door opening caught Roy's attention, Alphonse was back. When he looked back to Ed he found the boy had turned his head to stare with those wide and golden eyes locked right on him. They flickered up to Alphonse before locking on the cup. The action fully noticed by both as Al chuckled lightly. "You can't really drink it, brother. A nurse said I had use this little swab brush to wet your mouth." The amused tone in Al's voice had vanished well before he finished. The rest of the time the two spent with Ed was laced heavily in silence as the battered blond slept for the rest of the afternoon and most of the night.

The first week was the hardest for the brothers. Al fussing over his brother like a mother hen. It would have been hilarious if Edward hadn't been so battered and silent. His bruising was starting to heal, but the feeding tube was still in his throat. He slept most days, but by the end of the second week Ed was staying awake more, even sitting up with the help of pillows. By the third they had removed the tube to try and allow Edward to eat. His throat was still rather bad. He couldn't talk, he'd tried almost as soon as the tube was out. Fullmetal was given soups to start, even was allowed to have some of Gracie Hughes' homemade tomato soup by about the the middle of the week. Plenty of people would come and visit, most notably being Winery. The first day she came she had to leave shortly after. She couldn't stop crying when she learned he'd had his automail removed. She knew how painful it was to have it put in, but to have it, possibly, ripped out by some madman with a grudge? She couldn't handle the thought. There were others that came to visit and wish the boy luck and welcome on his return from such a trying time. It was clear on many a face that they felt such an ache for the treatment Ed had suffered, not knowing even the half of it. He barely paid anyone any attention. Flinching back from touches. It was the end of the first month before Ed was wide awake at a near constant and that was the problem.

As the days turned to weeks, Edward's behavior began to become known. Now that he could sit up and move, somewhat, you could start to see the mental damage that Ed had suffered. He seemed to need constant touch, whimpering at his brother anytime he had to pull away from him. Edward all but clung to Alphonse, the younger brother didn't mind, but he worried. Ed wasn't one to cling or need help. He had always been able to stand on his own. It was like the roles had been reversed. Al being the one to coddle and hold his brother close. Edward also began to show signs of a fear Al hadn't seen in Ed since they were kids. The dark. At anytime Ed found himself in the dark he would scream, regardless of the pain that his abused throat felt. He would thrash and cry and scream with all he had to the point he had to be restrained and even sedated at one point. So, it was made clear that a light had to always be on where ever Edward was at. Another thing that had been noticed was that regardless of how anyone tried or asked or bribed, Edward wouldn't speak. He'd, at times, open his mouth as if he might only to snap it shut and drop his gaze. He didn't seem able to look anyone in the eyes as of late. Doctors claimed the behavior change wasn't even a change. He had been put under heavy pain medicine when he had been brought in and as he healed the medicine had been given to him less and less. They'd say it may be signs of post traumatic stress. It wasn't uncommon to develop in those that suffered from war, extremely abuse, or sexual assault. It was something Roy himself had taken years to over come, but the two were different. Same problem with different causes and there were no clues if, at all, that Ed would get better.

By the end of the second month Edward was allowed to be discharged. Physically he was almost completely healed. His wrist, which had been fractured, was a few weeks from being as good as new, mostly. The skin around it scarred but slightly tender to the touch. The cuts and bruises that littered his body and neck were all gone, nearly. Ed still had issues breathing and eating, but his throat was going to be okay. He still refused to speak, which was fine for the most part. Alphonse and Edward had always been able to understand what the other thought or wanted from just a look. His shoulder and leg were healing good, no infections, but at any mention of having his automail reinstalled Edward would begin to scream and try to curl in on himself.

They had no real idea to what all that James had done to the older Elric. The man wouldn't speak and about month after finding Edward, James had hung himself in his cell with the sheet from his bed in the late hours of the night. No one tried to ask Edward himself. From his behavior and wounds it was clear that asking would only send the blond into a fit. They did know, from what the doctors could tell them, Edward had been raped. His automail forcefully removed. He had been beaten and strangled before being left to starve in the dark. His wrist harmed, most likely by trying to pull it from the cuff that trapped him, which resulted in him fracturing and tearing the skin around it. There were traces of toxin flowing in his system when he had been brought into the hospital. More then likely used to sedate him. There were bumps about the blond's head and patches of hair missing, thought to be from having it pulled or possibly being dragged around by it.

When Edward was officially checked out of the hospital, General Mustang offered to escort them to Ed's apartment. Alphonse had basically moved in when his brother went missing and had decided to stay until Ed was back to his usual self. The three sat in silence the whole trip, the brothers sitting in the front along with Roy. Edward in the middle, but pressing heavily into Alphonse. Eyes as wide as they had been since he had been able to keep them open longer then thirty minutes. His expression vacant, like no one was home. Only seeming to respond to his little brother, if at all. As they arrived, the three were met with a slight challenge. The four flights of stairs that they needed to climb to even get to the door of the apartment. Al had to admit that even without Ed's metal limbs, he didn't think he could carry his brother up the steps, at least not entirely. Roy would have to carry him, but the two shared a look. What if Ed began to thrash and scream because it wasn't Al taking him up? Ed seemed to catch on to the problem before he rocked from his brother's side and into Roy's. Both the general and younger Elric looking at Edward with surprise clear on their faces, though the blond had cast his gaze to his lap. Eyes watching his fingers curl with little twitches before looking up to his general expectedly.

Roy couldn't help but chuckle as a smirk settled on his lips. He cast a final look to Al before carefully scooping the ex alchemist up. Once inside, Al began to fuss about as he put the bags away, placing medicine in a place of easy access. Roy moved out from the dinning area, unsure to put Edward to bed or down on the couch. He made a move to toward the bedroom, but fingers curling into his shirt halted him. "Couch it is." Roy spoke causally as he turned on his heels and carefully sat Ed down. When he pulled back he felt a tug to his shirt, eyes snapping down to see Edward still had a tight grip on him and as he looked up he was met with wide golden eyes that locked on his onyx own. They stayed like that for a moment before Ed was opening his mouth only to snap it shut. Hand dropping from his general's shirt as he leaned back against the couch. he diverted his gaze off to where his brother had disappeared down the hall. He was tired. Eyes soon falling shut as Ed fell into a light slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Explanations Caught On The Tongue**

It was like he was trapped. Every time he blinked he would find himself in a different place. One moment he was screaming in the dark, the next he was being poked and touched by strangers in white with a blinding light. Another blink and he was staring at Roy as he was fighting back tears and rubbing at his hand. Another and Edward was looking up to Alphonse as he read aloud from a book. The words slurring before he was lost in another blink. When he came to Ed was listening to Al and Mustang talking about getting him up the stairs. Without a thought on it, the dazed blond was rocking himself against his superior office and looking up at him.

This had been his life for about two and a half months. Edward would lose himself in the days. Time becoming distorted. Every time he tried to question it his voice would die out in his throat in a painful burn. After a couple weeks, Ed's gaps were being filled in with dreams. Nightmares, really. He'd hoped, more often then not, that they were simply bad dreams from his over stressed head and listening too deeply on whispered words about him from work, but every time he woke he knew it wasn't just a dream. His body would ache in all the wrong places. The looks of everyone around him told him something wasn't right. Most of the time he couldn't keep his eyes open, let alone sit up. When he could, Edward would just zone out and rethink the events that lead up to his place on the hospital bed or simply black out the time all together. By the time he had everything set in it's place, Ed would blink and he was screaming in the dark again.

Doctors would say it was post traumatic stress. That what all had been done had scarred him, but Ed wasn't sure what they meant. He'd been blocking it out. Forcing it from his mind with every waking moment only for his brain to retell the same story over and over night after night. The easier it became to keep his eyes opened, the more he realized they were right. There would be days where Edward could recall what had happened and he'd scream or cry, other days he was lost in blissful confusion. Not even fully aware of himself at those times. The less medicine that flooded his system the more he seemed to distance himself from everyone. Shame and disgust keeping his gaze from reaching anyone else's.

Time still seemed to lapse around him at times. A blink of the eyes and he was in a whole new setting. His mind had completely blocked out certain visits from family or friends, the last most recent being Winery. Alphonse had been telling him that she hadn't meant to be so pushy or how she was sorry she couldn't stay longer. Edward had no idea she'd even come at all.

Currently, Edward sat in a car between Roy and Alphonse. He had his head propped against his little brother's shoulder, eyes wide and lost as he thought of his most recent dream. A slight twitch coming to his eye as he thought of pliers ripping at his automail. Piece after piece being ripped from over sensitive nerves. Ed shook the dream away with a shoulder as the sound of voices came to his ears. Al and Roy would commenting about his steps. Al not being able to carry him to the top all on his own. He may have been taller, but he definitely wasn't stronger then Ed. The ex alchemist didn't think too much of it when he rocked away from his little brother to lean into Roy's side. He'd locked his golden gaze at the fading pink scarring of his wrist. Watching it twitch slightly before he turned his eyes on Roy, wondering what the hold up was exactly. Hadn't they been talking about taking him up to the apartment? Not a second later had he blinked and found himself in his home, still held by Roy. The man turned to head to the bedroom and slight panic rose in Edward. His hand snapped up to grip into the fabric of Roy's shirt. Roy simply laughed before heading over to the couch. When the flame alchemist moved to step away, Ed gripped tighter into his shirt. He had opened his mouth, but the burning was still in his throat and in a pout he let the fabric slip from his fingers as he dropped back against the couch.

x

It had been about four days since he had left the hospital. Alphonse had been pecking over him like a mother hen, much as he always had back when they were lost on their journey to restore what they had lost, except the only one lost now was Edward. He felt useless and broken most often. He couldn't focus his mind, it seemly refused to process anything and if he tried too hard his brain would scream and shut down. Pulling him into nightmares he'd rather not have to repeat, and yet, every shut of his lids let the images play like a film stuck in a loop.

He'd started the morning in bed, curled up tightly against Alphonse. Things seemed to slow when he had a grip on his brother. He didn't feel so sick of himself or confused. Al made the confusion fade into a dull ping in the back of his mind, but in blink he was gone. Edward didn't let his panic best him as of late. Simply telling himself he'd just taken a nap. He was home. He wasn't dreaming and he wasn't alone in the dark. Ed let his mind wrap around these thoughts to ground himself, but he was too wrapped in calming himself he hadn't heard Al calling to him. He hadn't heard the boy shifting down around him before he was letting out a startled cry at being suddenly lifted up into Al's arms. Flesh arm snapping to lock around his little brother's shoulders as he let his wide eyes settle on the taller sibling. Ed was calming in seconds and in the next moment he was carefully being sat on the couch in the living room. He gave Al warm little grin before the other was giving his own happy smile, muttering about breakfast, and wondering over to the kitchen. Edward watched as Al was pulling out what all he needed to start cooking when, he swore, he just blinked and the next thing he knew Al was nudging him awake, telling him breakfast was ready. The older Elric just let out a groan before rubbing his hand over his face and combing back tangled golden locks. Today was another day he wouldn't be able to stay awake through for too long.

The next time he woke, it was to the sound of voices. Alphonse and General bastard. They were speaking softly and when Ed let his eyes peek open he realized he was still on the couch. Golden hues shifted up to the dinning room, the two men with there backs to him as they spoke. Ed tried to focus on the words, but his brain was still fogged down in sleep. He simply stretched out what limbs he had left, a thought slipping that he needed to talk to Winery about getting his automail back. The heavy feel of sleep washed from the ex alchemist a minute after after. Stomach flipping as images shot through his head. Ed dropped forward to bend over himself of the sofa. His hand clenching against his stomach as he fought of the need to vomit. Before Ed could do little else to attempt to calm his gut, Al had dropped to kneel before him on the couch. Cool hands taking his face and tilting it back for the younger brother. Worry clear on Alphonse face, but his words were getting lost before they reached Ed's ears. He simply chose to lean into those hands, eyes fluttering shut and once more he was lost to sleep.

"This is what I mean.." Al turned back to stare up to Roy. The man wearing a look of worry of his own as he watched the two at the couch. The younger Elric had called him sometime in the afternoon yesterday. He had been worried over Ed, as they all were in Mustang's office. Al had asked if Roy could come and look after his brother for a bit, which was why the man was here now. He'd arrived to find Ed asleep on the couch. The general hadn't be able to visit since he had dropped the boy off on that very couch days before. Alphonse had been telling him about Edward's recent behavior. Clinging to his younger brother and seeming to fall asleep or zone out for hours only to wake with the most bizarre and confused expressions on his face. Al was worried that Edward may not even understand who he is let alone where he was half of the time. He'd said that Ed seemed best when he was held or close to him. Alphonse had been telling Roy this as well as the best way to look after his brother while he was out. The younger of the brothers needed to go into town, grab a few things from a market and check in with some of Ed's doctors when said blond let out a painful groan. Both men snapping their attention to the blond bent over himself on the couch.

"Does he get sick often?" Al shook his head. "I'm not really sure, he doesn't throw up, but he gets hot and clammy like he's gonna be.." He turned his attention back to his brother before carefully laying him over the couch, fussing with the blanket until Ed was properly covered. He combed his fingers through lightly damp bangs before pulling back all together and standing once more. "Maybe I should stay here.. I could just ask you-" Roy shook his head, patting Al on the back as he stepped over from his place in the kitchen. "We've all heard Ed's stories on your shopping Al. You're rather particular and I don't think I could talk to the doctors about Edward, given I haven't had time to visit. They would need to talk to you to know how Edward has been." Al sighed in defeat, eyes falling back to the sleeping blond. Roy was right on all accounts and as much as he didn't want to, he needed to go. "Alright, General. I trust you.." He offered a smile to the man before he began to finish their talk from before. Explaining what all Ed may do or need. How to calm him and keep from startling the boy too badly. Edward had been so distant and jumpy as of late, but it wasn't as if the boy could really be blamed.

Forty minutes later and Ed was waking. Eyes snapping over to the head of black hair just before him. His first thought was who it even was, but instead of flinching back, Ed felt okay. Calm even. Laying on his right, Ed reached out his only hand, fingers gliding into the inky locks before the person was rearing back and turning to glare at him. Roy. He was shocked now, but then okay again, turning back to his siting position against the couch from the floor. Hands adjusting, slightly crumpled, papers.

"I'll admit," He chuckled and Ed's eyes widen slightly before he was smirking softly. "You gave me a fright, Edward. Feeling better?" The general looked over his paperwork, voice calm. Casual. Ed didn't reply, but Roy knew better then to except him to. Simply carrying on the one side conversation without a second thought. "I'd really hate to have to clean up one of your messes." His tone coming out in mock annoyance before turning back to smirk at the blond. Ed was working on sitting up, Roy moving swiftly to assist the other till he was up properly. A soft smirk still tugging on Ed's lips.

The afternoon went by in slow moments. Roy had settled down beside Edward atop the couch. He was still working through his papers, every so often the general would let his gaze wonder to the blond. Sometimes their gaze would meet before Ed would turn off in a daze, as if he was lost deep in thought. He'd let the blond be as such for a bit longer though, if Mustang was honest, it unnerved him with how quiet had was. Reaching over, he brushed his thumb against the other's cheek, slightly surprised when Ed merely leaned into the touch. A tired huff coming out before Ed was wiggling in his seat, soon pressing himself against the other's side. Head dropping to lay over top Roy's shoulder without a care. The flame alchemist watched in silence as Edward's eyes drooped before falling shut only to have the blond snapping up in a start. Eyes wide, but focused now. They looked about in frantic confusion before settling on Roy. His chest heaving, but slowing as he calmed.

"Are you alright?" Ed nodded weakly before a painful croak was heard. Roy had turned back to his paperwork only to snap his gaze back on the blond still pressed into his side. The ex alchemist was rubbing his hand over his throat before turning up to glare pitifully at his superior. A broken crack of the word 'What?' leaving Ed. Time halted for the flame alchemist. He continued to stare with surprise heavy on his face before he was off the couch and kneeling before Edward, hands taking the blond's head in his hands. "Do that again.. If you can." Ed was bewildered for a moment before he was brushing the hands from his face and shaking his head. He smirked before chocking out a pained 'bastard.' Roy simply laughed. It was a nervous laugh and filled with growing relief. The moment didn't last long as the next broken word to leave the blond left Roy in a rather uncomfortable situation.

"Bathroom."

 **/I rewrote this chapter five times and I am still not satisfied. Sorry if this is a bad chapter. I got so blocked when writing it./**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Voice To Speak**

"What?" Roy muttered out in disbelief. He fisted his hands into the cushions of the couch. Onyx locked on golden ember. Ed's gaze shifting from awkward embarrassment to growing annoyance as he opened his mouth to try and rasp out another weak plea to his slight problem when the door to his apartment opened with a clatter. Alphonse entered with his back to the entrance and bags nearly spilling from his arms."I'm sorry that took longer then I meant it, I hope everything was fine here with you two!" Al's tone apologetic. In an instance, Roy was up from his knelt place before the other and assisting Al. The younger sibling was startled till he noticed Mustang's expression, his own warping to concern before he rushed to his big brother. "Al, don't. I mean, Ed's fine, he just needs help with the bathroom..." He trailed off uneasily while Al was shooting worried glances back and fourth between Ed and Mustang. The raven haired man moving fast to gently pull at Al's arm with a stern look. "He spoke. Sort of.." Roy's words tumbled from his lips in a rushed manner as confusion took over Al's expression. "Just.. I mean.." He gestures an arm at the now squirming older blond. Ed shot his hand out to grip at Al's collar, finally gaining the focus. "Bathroom." His voice more strained then it was moments ago and his expression serious. When Alphonse simply stared in disbelief, Edward let out a pained whine before curling in on himself. In a matter of seconds Roy had Edward in his arms and was making his way down the hall with the word 'sorry' falling from his lips in a rush manner over and over.

x

"So... Okay. I'm lost." Alphonse pinched at the bridge of his nose, a migraine forming from his serious confusion. "I left for, what, four, five hours? And you get my brother to do the one thing I have been trying to get him to do for weeks?" Roy held his hands up in a defensive manner. "I only read over my paper work, he's the one filled with surprises waiting to shock everyone when they least expect it!" Silence fell over the two before Al let out a snicker that turned into a full on laugh. Shaking his head before smiling up at the older man. "That I can completely believe." Al turned his gaze down the hall toward the bathroom. A slight sound of shuffling could be heard. Al let out a sigh before crossing his arms and falling back against the couch cushions. A tired sigh slipping out before a smile graced the younger Elric's lips. "At least we're getting somewhere.. Finally." Roy moved to take a seat beside the other, pausing with a groan before standing fully once more. "I think I'll make sure he gets to his bed before I call it a night." Mustang made his way down the hall, halted by a sudden pull on his sleeve. Alphonse sported a small smile. "Actually, I think it would be best for you to simply stay the night. It has gotten pretty late. I mean." Al suddenly rushing his words. "Well, no need to rush off so soon, tomorrow is your off day, correct?" Roy simply lifted a brow and gave a slight nod before letting the other continue. "I need to take Edward into town to get checked over by the doctor and I was hoping to have your assistance.. If it's not a bother." Al gives a sheepish smile causing the Colonel to give a soft laugh. "Of course Alphonse, it would be no trouble and I'd like to be able to hear what the doctor has to say myself." Alphonse gives a small, almost squeal in response. "Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. I'll fix up the couch for you, if that's alright!" The blond doesn't wait for a reply before moving to a closet off to the side of the living room, already fetching extra blankets and what not. With a nod, Roy continues his way to retrieving the other blond from the bathroom.

Mustang gave a quick few knocks met with silence. With a slight sigh, he gave another quick couple of knocks before slowly opening the door. "Edward?" More silence and Roy gave a glance into the bathroom to find it Edward on the floor, back to the tub, and a dazed far off look on his face. Roy breathes a small sigh in relief that at least his subordinate was covered. He moved slowly till he was knelt before the other, carefully reaching out to brush his knuckles over Ed's cheek. Instead of a startled jerk, the smaller male leaned into the touch heavily with a tired sigh. In a swift, but careful move, Roy had Edward in his arms and was making his way toward the bedroom. When he laid the other on the bed, Mustang found himself caught in Ed's grip. His fingers fisted heavily into Roy's white button up. A chuckle from the door had Roy snapping his head to find Alphonse lent against the door, arms crossed and a smirk on his lips. "Don't even try to escape, trust me. He's done this to me since we were kids. You're basically going no where, but it's fine." Al gave a slight shrug before turning to head back to the living room. His voice calling back to the Colonel in an almost hushed tone. "I trust you, Mustang, I'll take the couch." Without another word Roy found himself making himself comfortable in an overly pillow covered bed with Ed curling himself against Roy's chest. Hand still holding tightly to the older man in the dimly light room. The dark still bringing out the worst in the tiny blond.

/Sorry for the short chapter! Working on chapter twelve when I can think of a plot point to lead with.


End file.
